This disclosure relates to implantable medical devices and more specifically to a rechargeable implantable medical device with an external recharging coil.
The medical device industry produces a wide variety of electronic and mechanical devices for treating patient medical conditions. Depending upon medical condition, medical devices can be surgically implanted or connected externally to the patient receiving treatment. Clinicians use medical devices alone or in combination with drug therapies and surgery to treat patient medical conditions. For some medical conditions, medical devices provide the best, and sometimes the only, therapy to restore an individual to a more healthful condition and a fuller life. Examples of implantable medical devices include neuro stimulators, drug delivery pumps, pacemakers, defibrillators, diagnostic recorders, and cochlear implants. Some implantable medical devices provide therapies with significant power demands. To reduce the size of the power source and to extend the life of the power source, some of these implantable device can be recharged while implanted with a transcutaneous recharge signal.
Some implantable medical devices configured for recharging have a recharging coil that is external to the medical device housing and located remotely away from the medical device housing. Although a remote coil can be practicable for some situations, in other situations an external coil carried on the medical device would be preferred.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a rechargeable implantable medical device with an external recharging coil with improved attachments to the medical device.